A gift from StarClan
by Pity-Party
Summary: On a cold leafbare night, StarClan sent down a blessing to the clan of ThunderClan, in the form of a newborn kit. A prophecy had warned the clan of her arrival, yet they were still shocked to find out that the tiny runt of a litter could be destined for greatness one day. Join Moonglow as she finds love, adventure, and eventually saves her clan.
1. Prologue

_Moons ago, on one leafbare night, StarClan sent down a gift from above in the form of a newborn kit. This kit would grow to accomplish great things, one day.._

"It's a shame, really. A litter of kits born in the middle of leafbare have little chance of survival." Lilacpool, the medicine cat, looked at the three kits curled against their mother as they nursed, shivering from the outside cold that had penetrated into the medicine den. One in particular stood out from the rest, due to the strange blue, faintly glowing tip of her tail. The prophecy had actually been about one of these kits, after all. They had started to doubt it, until Snowbreeze went into labor, and eventually gave birth to these three. It was then that their faith in the prophecy was restored. "Would you like to name them, Snowbreeze?" The pure white queen looked up from her kits, green eyes shining with joy, and nodded. "I'll name this one Duskkit," She mewed, nuzzling a gray she-kit with a few black flecks. "and this one Skykit." She looked at the kit beside Duskkit, another she-kit, but this one was a white and gray tabby. Lilacpool looked at the last kit, the runt. "And what about this one? The prophecy is about her, after all. Can't forget to name her." Snowbreeze looked at the small runt, nestled between her belly and leg, purring. "I'll name her Moonkit. I know the name moon is only to be used for sacred places, but.. Isn't she sacred herself, in the eyes of StarClan?" The medicine cat nodded in agreement, rising to her paws and stretching a bit. "I'll give you time alone with them. If you need me, send my apprentice after me. He should be nearby." With that, she padded out of the den, leaving the new mother alone with her newborns.

 **A/N: I decided to remove the allegiances page, because it was coded and I didn't know how to fix it, hah.. I'll just describe the characters as they appear. Some changes may be made to their appearances.**


	2. Chapter One

A silver she-cat with white paws and muzzle sits in the sunlight, basking in it's comforting warmth. She looks mostly normal, other than the strange tip of her tail, which glows a soft blue. She's snapped out of her little trance by a meow. "Moonglow! Hello, anyone there?" She sees a gray paw waving in her face, and turns her head to see Duskfoot, her sister, looking very impatient. Moonglow sighs. "What do you need, Duskfoot?" She mews, a little annoyed. Duskfoot responds, "I've been trying to get your attention for what felt like a moon! You're on the patrol with me and Darkpelt." _Huh, a patrol. I usually don't get picked for those._ She thinks, rising to her paws and following her sister out of the camp.

"Ugh, there's no prey! Can we go back now?" Duskfoot whines, sitting on her haunches and staring at Darkpelt, the deputy. He looks at her and meows. "We can't go back to camp just because there's no prey. We have to keep looking, there's probably something somewhere nearby." She grumbles something under her breath, and stands up. A little further ahead, Moonglow is sneaking up on a mouse- And scares it off by stepping on a twig. She hisses at herself, and turns back to join the other two cats. Darkpelt snorts at her as she stalks back to her place between Duskfoot and him. "Calm down, Moonglow. You'll get it next time." She ignores the deputy's words, instead choosing to continue to berate herself internally for scaring off a piece of prey for the third time. _This is why I never get chosen to go on patrols!_ She thinks to herself, following the other two as they continue to look for more prey to feed the hungry mouths of the clan. After a few more hours of hunting with no luck, they begrudgingly return to camp, having only caught two voles. Moonglow drops them in the freshkill pile, and retreats to the warriors den. After a few minutes of trying to groom all the dirt out of her fur, she gives up and falls asleep.

However, only a few minutes into her nap, she's woken by a yowl.. "Rogues! They're attacking the camp!"


	3. Chapter Two

Moonglow immediately stumbles out of the den, blinking sleep from her eyes as she looks around, already seeing fighting. _Starclan, why? I'm terrible at fighting.._ She ducks back inside the warrior's den for a moment, to analyze what's going on. _Okay, so there's a group of rogues, a few less than all the warriors combined.. But how did they get past Skypelt and Lightheart? Something's not adding up._ She's torn between hiding there, and potentially getting found, or going to fight. However, seeing one thing gets her to make her mind: Snowbreeze, cornered by a _massive_ rogue tom. Moonglow bolts as fast as her paws can go, ramming full speed into the intruder. She manages to knock him off-balance, and takes that opportunity to scratch at his eyes, which doesn't really do much. Yet something makes the rogue's eyes widen, and he runs off, meowing something to the others that make them stop whatever they were doing, look in her direction, and then run out of camp. She stands there, confused, as two warriors follow them to make sure they don't come back. "Wait, what? Why'd they just _leave?_ Why did they even attack in the first place? Why am I so confused, and tired, and.."

 _Everything's black.. I can't see. Why can't I see? I-I must be dreaming._

"Moonglow. Open your eyes." An unfamiliar voice says to her. She opens her eyes, and sees the starry figure of a cat she's never met before, yet somehow remembers. She's about to ask where exactly she is, but shuts up when the strangely familiar cat speaks again. "You saved your clan.. And only with your tail." They motion towards the tip of her tail, still glowing that weird blue. "You see, we cats of StarClan can speak to you and other cats through it. Even those who don't believe." Moonglow mews, "But how can you speak to them if they don't believe? Tha-" "It's much too complex for you to understand right now dear. We warned them that if they continued to fight, wrath would be upon them. I cannot answer your question as to why they attacked your clan in the first place, but I can tell you why they left. But that's not all you need to know.." Moonglow shrinks back in fear as many more starry figures of her ancestors appear before her, all staring down at her, as though they expect something. All at once, they open their mouths, and say to her words that she will never forget. "You have been blessed with powers greater than you can comprehend. You were a blessing to the clans, sent down from us on the day of your birth. However, we cannot control the path in life you choose. You can go down the path you're destined for, or one that will lead you away from us. The power is in you. Be wise with it."

Moonglow wakes up in the medicine den, with Lilacpool and her sisters, Duskfoot and Skypelt, all watching her with concerned eyes. She pushes herself up with her front paws, sitting there, trying to comprehend everything that's happened. "Moonglow! Are you okay? You just passed out, and-" "Shut up, Duskfoot. She's fine." Skypelt glares at Duskfoot, who has listened to her demand to shut up. "Is Snowbreeze okay?" Moonglow mews, remembering knocking one of the rogues away from her. Lilacpool nods, standing up and padding over to a small pile of herbs in the corner. "She's okay. Her injuries were minimal, only a few scratches. Now go back to sleep, you need rest." Being too tired to argue, she lays back down and closes her eyes.


End file.
